


Bothers Him the Most

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Noa Arc, Mokuba is under Noa's control, and thinks Noa is his Oniisan. But, what happens when Noa uses Mokuba to get to Seto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bothers Him the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical errors, spelling errors and completely impossible sex.

**Title:** Bothers Him the Most  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairings:** Noa/Mokuba  
 **Warnings:** non-con, chan, bondage  
 **Summary:** During the Noa Arc, Mokuba is under Noa's control, and thinks Noa is his Oniisan. But, what happens when Noa uses Mokuba to get to Seto?

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

{~~A/N: Here's a surprise, an A/N at the BEGINNING of the fic! I'm only putting this here to excuse myself ahead of time. This is planned to be only a one-shot. Got it? ONE-SHOT!!! Second, I'm in a slightly dark mood while writing this, so this is looking like it's gonna be a RAPE FIC!!! Rai-Chan, I'm sorry if you wanted a normal happy lemon, but, from what I've heard about the relationship btw Moku-kun and Noa-chan on the show, that's nearly impossible. This brings me to my main point!! (Hai, there IS one!!) I've never seen the Noa Arc that I'm getting my info from. I'm only writing this based on what little info I DO know. Gomen if this bothers any of you, but I'm NOT PERFECT!! *gasps are heard* I know. I was surprised too... All other junk will be in the A/N at the bottom. Enjoy the fic!}

-~*^*~-

"Oniisan?" Mokuba asked the bluish/green-haired boy.

The boy sighed up at Mokuba. "Moku-chan, I'm busy," he said. He was _trying_ to keep an eye on his other prisoners, but Mokuba made it very difficult.

"But..." Mokuba's face fell sadly.

The bluish/green-haired boy, Noa, sighed. He'd fallen in love with the youngest boy in the group on sight, so had brainwashed little boy to think that Noa was his older brother, his oniisan. It was an attempt to keep Mokuba around, despite the fact that he didn't really _need_ the boy. Well, in a sense – a sick, twisted sense – Noa _did_ need the boy, but he wasn't sure that his need would be met anytime soon. "What is it, Moku-chan?" Noa asked softly.

Mokuba hopped into Noa's lap, smiling. "I just wanna spend time with Oniisan!"

Noa shifted uncomfortably. "Moku-chan, I really do have work to do..." he complained.

"But, Oniisan!!" Mokuba whined.

Noa's eyes lit up as he got a horrible idea. {You know how, in "The Grinch Stole Christmas", the Grinch got that one idea and they spent, like, three sentences telling you what a horribly evil idea it was? Well, this is one of those...} ~I know the one thing that will weaken the resolve of that fake Kaiba in seconds,~ Noa thought coldly. He really disliked Seto, and getting the current CEO to lose even just one game would win Noa his goal: To become CEO of Kaiba Corp. ~Moku-chan has practically been begging for this the entire time! The poor, little, pure boy...~ Noa chuckled mentally. ~Now he's mine.~ Noa's lips curled up into a cruel smile.

"What's so funny, Oniisan?" Mokuba asked, oblivious to his own fate.

Noa stood, forcing Mokuba to stand as well. "I think you're right. We need to spend some time together," he said with a soft smile. Oh, this was something he was going to enjoy. ~You _will_ be mine, little one, and you will know it, too.~ He put an arm around Mokuba's shoulders and led the boy to his room.

-~*^*~-

"Have a seat," Noa suggested, motioning towards his bed. He turned to close his room door, unable to stop the slight snicker that fought its way to the front of his throat. He covered it with a cough.

"Are you okay, Oniisan?" Mokuba asked quietly from the bed.

Noa locked the door with a quick twist of his hand and turned to the boy on the bed. "Why, I'm fine, Moku-chan," he said, moving towards the boy with a predatory stride. He let his influence over the boy drop as he reached the bed, his smile cruel.

Mokuba's eyes widened when he realized where he was, and who he was with. He pushed himself against the wall to get away from Noa, who had climbed onto the bed. "Hanash te!" he cried as Noa placed his hands on either side of Mokuba's face.

"Now, now, Moku-chan," Noa purred. "You really don't want to end our time together, do you? It wouldn't be nice." He bent down and kissed at Mokuba's neck.

Mokuba moaned. Noa's ministrations felt good, but they didn't change the fact that Mokuba hated this boy. Anyway, this was all wrong. They were both boys, and Mokuba had been taught against such actions as these. He pushed Noa away. "Hanash te, kono kuso-hara!" he whispered harshly, his breath coming in quick bursts.

Noa narrowed his eyes. "How did I know you were going to be a pain, little one?" he growled before snapping his fingers. A pair of metal handcuffs appeared above Mokuba's head, attached to the wall by a metal rod. Noa grabbed Mokuba's hands and forced them into the cuffs, tightening them so that the small boy couldn't escape. He smiled softly once he was done. "Now then, where were we?"

"Hanash te, yaro!" Mokuba shouted, his face pale from fear. He struggled against his bonds almost hysterically. "Niisama, tasuketo! Tasuketo, minna!"

Noa sighed at Mokuba's panic. He weighed his options. He could put Mokuba back under his influence, or just take him as the boy was. ~I think I like second option better. The first won't let me leave as much proof for Seto to find...~ Noa smiled cruelly and smacked Mokuba across his face. The boy stopped, turning his head to stare at his captor with terror-filled eyes. "No one can hear you, Moku-chan. It's just you, and me," Noa whispered, leaning in again.

Noa took Mokuba's lips in his own. Forcing his tongue past Mokuba's lips, he used it to explore the innocent child's mouth. Mokuba was paralyzed in fear. His mind wasn't working, and he was having a difficult time thinking of ways to defend himself. Seto had taught him tons of ways to protect himself from those bigger and stronger than him, but Mokuba had never had a reason to use any of them in the past. Now that he had the chance, he couldn't remember any of the ways, and it was probably too late as it was. Even if he managed to knock Noa out, he had no way to get out of the handcuffs, which Noa had tightened well.

Mokuba's eyes widened as Noa ended the kiss and sat back again to look at him. Mokuba's legs, partly covered by Noa only a few seconds ago, were now free. A way to protect himself snapped into Mokuba's mind. Mokuba's right foot flew out at Noa. "Yaro," Mokuba hissed as his foot connected with Noa's stomach.

Noa hissed in pain and backed off the bed. He got a sly expression on his face once he was clear of the bed and snapped his fingers again. This time, the bed disappeared and Mokuba's ankles were caught by a couple of ankle cuffs attached to the wall under the bed. Mokuba's eyes widened as he realized how hopeless his situation was. "Little Moku-chan has been a very bad boy," Noa whispered, moving in on his prey.

"How'd you do that?!" Mokuba practically shouted, struggling against his bonds in vain. Noa stopped in front of the black-haired boy, a thoughtful expression on his face. Mokuba blinked as he realized how much alike Noa and Seto looked while Noa was acting like a normal person. The thought that Seto might act like Noa had been, though, made Mokuba shiver and push the thought into the back of his mind. He refocused on the bluish/green-haired boy in front of him.

"This room is of my creation, Moku-chan," Noa said softly. "I can bend it to my will as I see fit, just as I can do the same to my appearance." He got a slightly crazy look on his face and snapped his fingers. His shirt disappeared, showing a smooth, hairless chest of an eight- or nine-year-old. "Of course, I have to use the old method to help you dispose of your clothing." Noa snapped his fingers again and a pocket knife appeared in it.

"Iie!!" Mokuba struggled again, pulling at the hand and ankle cuffs. His eyes were terrified. This wasn't how this was supposed to end!

Noa chuckled at the pathetic display. "Moku-chan, trust me, you aren't getting out of those. Stop wearing yourself out." He stepped in and grabbed Mokuba's shirt bottom. Lucky for them both, Noa had gotten Mokuba to discard his vest earlier, so Mokuba wouldn't lose it. The shirt on the other hand... Noa used the knife to cut a slash into the part of Mokuba's shirt that he was holding. Mokuba, seeing his intentions ahead of time, had tried pulling his shirt out of the way, but only managed to cut himself on the blade cutting it.

Mokuba let out a sharp cry and recoiled from the blade's tip. He watched in fear as Noa ripped his shirt up to his neck, the card necklace he wore flying through the air. "My poor shirt..." Mokuba mumbled sadly, not really caring anymore. ~Niisama...~ Tears slipped past Mokuba's closed eyes.

Noa watched with a pained expression. He'd known that this sort of thing would get to Mokuba, but he hadn't thought it would be this rough. ~Maybe I should just let him go...~ he thought to himself sadly.

~Weakling,~ another part of him hissed. ~You want to hurt Seto, but you won't hurt Mokuba. How pathetic!~

Noa hissed at the other part of his mind mentally, then let one of his hands run over Mokuba's chest. He looked at Mokuba's face. The boy had silent tears running down his face, so wouldn't know what Noa would do to him until it had already been done. Noa narrowed his eyes and twisted one of Mokuba's nipples, digging his fingernails in. Mokuba let out a screech and his eyes flew open, the tears coming faster. Noa gave Mokuba a crazed smile. "Don't cry, Moku-chan," he mumbled as he let go of the boy's inflamed flesh. "It only makes me angry." He gave Mokuba's other nipple the same treatment as the first.

Mokuba let out another cry, choking back his tears the best he could. ~I'm such a baby!~ he cried to himself. ~Niisama wouldn't cry like this!~ Mokuba smiled slightly as he thought of Seto. ~He'd be cursing Noa out if he were in this position...~ Mokuba narrowed his eyes at his captor, getting an amused expression in response. "You're such a fucking asshole," Mokuba hissed. "A Kami-damned bastard. What are you trying to prove? That you're no better than a child molester?"

Noa's eyes widened, then narrowed. He smacked Mokuba across his face. "You've been hanging around that bastard brother of yours far too much, Moku-chan," he growled angrily.

"Take that back!" Mokuba cried.

"That's interesting..." Noa mumbled.

"Nani?" Mokuba gave him a dark expression.

"I can get to both you and your brother through each other." Noa smiled cruelly.

Mokuba gasped. ~He's not doing this to hurt me! He's doing this to hurt Niisama!~ he realized. "Iie! Hanash te! Hanash te!!" Mokuba cried sadly.

Noa rolled his eyes and pulled down Mokuba's jeans in one swift motion. "Oh, give me a break, Moku-chan. Like I'm letting you go anytime soon." He ran a finger over the length of Mokuba's manhood.

Mokuba let out a hiss. ~Chikusho!~ he thought angrily.

"Beautiful," Noa mumbled before removing the rest of his clothing and having the cuffs on the wall turn Mokuba with a snap of his fingers. Unlike his prey, Noa had an erection. He put his hands on Mokuba's hips and placed his dick at the boy's entrance. "I suppose I should tell you that this'll hurt," Noa whispered, then shoved in, gaining a cry from Mokuba. "So, for your info, this'll hurt," he mumbled, then pulled back out, only to shove in again.

"Fuck you..." Mokuba whispered, resting his head against the wall.

"Wrong position," Noa replied, quickening his pace. "Ooh... Moku-chan, you feel so good..." he mumbled.

Mokuba bit back more cries of pain. ~Kami-sama... I'm so pathetic...~ He sobbed to himself. Tears made more trails on his face, most attaching themselves to the wall and dripping down from there.

"Oh, come now, Moku-chan, this isn't _that_ bad." He mumbled, kissing along the younger boy's back. Mokuba granted Noa no reply, only more tears from his closed eyes. "Well, you could at least throw another curse at me, don't you think?" Noa wondered, amused.

Mokuba's blood helped Noa move faster, and it didn't take much longer for the boy to come. Mokuba couldn't help but sob as Noa's seed stung his ripped and torn channel. Noa pulled out and made a face at the blood covering them both. He snapped his fingers and clothed himself, obviously cleaning himself of Mokuba's blood at the same time. He snapped his fingers and used his new washcloth to clean off the broken boy hanging from the wall.

As Noa stood, Mokuba looked at him darkly from over his shoulder, somehow finding the slightest bit of strength he'd reserved. "I hate you," he hissed. "I hope Niisama or Yuugi beat you, because if they don't, I'll find a way to do it for them. I swear, Noa, you're going to regret this." Then he let his head fall back against the wall, his strength exhausted.

Noa stood there for a few seconds, staring at him, then spun around and stalked from the room, his blue eyes hard. ~I won't let him get to me. I'll take him down tomorrow and bring him back under my control. That's all there is to it,~ Noa told himself. Then he headed back to watch his other prisoners, no longer having a little black-haired boy to bother him...

And that's what bothered him the most.

-

~~A/N: I'm an idiot. I think I've managed to make people feel sorry for both Moku-kun AND Noa-chan! *sighs* Whatever... I'm a lunatic... *giggles*

I'm sorry if this bothered anyone, but I DID say, in the beginning, that this was a Noa/Mokuba RAPE FIC!!! Flame me, I'll write another! (Maybe with different characters!! Aren't I sick? ^_~) Tell me if you like! Also, this is my second rape scene – the first on was in Seto's Pain!! If you've read the original one, could you tell me if I've gotten better, please? I know I suck at these *waves hand at fic* but I would like to know if I'm doing better!! (Who wouldn't?)

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Ou!!! *collective sighs of relief are heard* Fine! Be that way! I will own it someday though. Don't you know. *nods* Yup! It WILL be mine! (Once it's all used and rotten and no one wants it anymore.... -_-*)

-

Ja!

Katmon =^.^={AKA Okusama KK (or, Oh Great Sick-Minded One! ^_~)}


End file.
